


【洪知秀x你】新月

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “你现在所看到的星星，是它一亿年以前的样子。就像我在银河的一侧，对着星空说一句‘我爱你’。当你听到时，我已经爱上你无数年了。”





	【洪知秀x你】新月

**Author's Note:**

> “你现在所看到的星星，是它一亿年以前的样子。就像我在银河的一侧，对着星空说一句‘我爱你’。
> 
> 当你听到时，我已经爱上你无数年了。”

01

年末真是个繁忙的时间段，银行加班加点地做年末的财务报表，电视台忙着举办各种年末舞台，连喜欢的up主也开始了年末冲业绩。

圣诞节是大节日，大家一边忙着工作一边也要给朋友们挑礼物，加之聚餐年会一个不落，更是忙昏头。

于我而言，圣诞节是盛大的节日没错，但是在它五天后的日子在我心里占据的比例更大。

02

我的先生是个温柔的人。

—

难得的周末，我估计是洁癖又发作了吧，大清早地就挽起袖子，绑起马尾，手里拿着扫把一点点清理着客厅里面的灰尘与头发丝。

一时兴起，又拿起抹布擦起了桌椅，旁边的小音响放着某一部校园偶像剧的ost，清清亮亮的嗓音与厨房里刚煮好的红茶正好相配。

忽然间感觉到头发上的束缚感消失了，手上的抹布也被拿走，我回过身正要开口，没想到被身后人抢先一步：

“我娶你来不是让你来做家务事的，你就坐着呆着，不想看书不想煲剧不想睡觉的话，就听听风晒晒太阳…看着我。”

洪先生像是灌了蜜糖的声音比曲子里的少年音更入耳，手臂从背后紧紧环着我的腰，刚醒过来还带着睡意的眼眸闪着温柔的光芒，看着我。

“好，”我笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，边回抱着他边又问道：“要喝茶吗，我的洪先生？”

03

他的温柔像是温软暖黄的月牙，几年如一日，不曾改变。

即使我把时间进度条调到与他的暧昧期。

—

谁都知道，暧昧期的长短取决于哪一方先藏不住心思开口了。

收到洪知秀的邀约，大概是打扮了三个小时之后终于磨磨唧唧地出门了。

天气微凉，是穿长裙的好时候，在我心里，也是与他见面的好季节。我扯扯裙子，理理头发，一抬头便看见他朝我走来。

—虽然是平常见惯的人，衣服也是他的风格，今天却有了不同的意味。

“我们去鬼屋吧！”其实我是真的没去过，就是看剧看多了。

“…”洪知秀还没来得及开口，便被我拉走了。

鬼屋没有人排队，不是节日的日子，也没有撞上儿童节，门口的售票员接过票钱便拉开门帘让我们进去了。

鬼屋里的鬼大概是没有人来光顾，特别尽职地扮演着自己的角色，把我吓得不轻，尖叫声能与瘆人的背景音乐媲美。

看见光亮透出来的地方，我便拉着洪知秀冲了出去，还没回过神又看见鬼屋外的一块镜子上写着：

“能和你现在牵手的那个人，你们相遇的概率简直近乎奇迹。希望你们即使回到明亮的世界，也不要放开彼此的手。”

我才反应过来，洪知秀紧紧地握着我的手，我掌心渗出来的汗在书写着我的不知所措，有点不好意思地想要抽出自己的手，却又被他一把抓住。

“不是说不要放开吗？”洪知秀轻轻弯下身子，与我平视，带着笑意的眼睛亮亮的，微微弯起来像是新月的弧度。

“啊…”我低下头想要掩饰脸上的温度，尽力抑制着心跳声，生怕被他听见。

洪知秀凑近我，在我的颈窝处嗅了嗅，又把我另一只手也握在自己手里：

“你身上有我余生的味道，能不能借一生说话？”

04

“生日快乐！”我兴高采烈地跑到正在修剪着花草的洪先生身边，又凑上去给他的脸颊来了大大的一个亲亲。

他放下手里的剪刀，轻笑着递给我一枝还带着露水的淡橘月季，又轻轻搂过我，声音里仿佛透着花香：

“今晚的蛋糕想吃什么口味？”

05

“为什么要对我这么好？我好像什么都没给你…”

“你给了我全世界啊，宝贝。”


End file.
